La Nueva Integrante (Parte 8 y FINAL)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Los Grojband y Newmans ya tienen una tregua. (mas o menos, a excepciòn de los peliazules) ¿Què canciones cantaràn?, ¿Què cosa anormal pasarà en este capìtulo final?, Quèdense a ver esta parte final, snif' snif' :'(


**LO SIENTO!, me disculpo por no haber subido esta ùltma parte, he estado muy ocupada en estos ultimos dias y ya me habian pedido algo diferente a lo que acostumbro hacer y pienso en cumplirlo.**

**Grojband: La Nueva Integrante (Parte 8)**

***1 semana después* (Día de San Valentín) **

Los días pasan hasta llegar a éste, el día más romántico del año. La situación está más calmada entre Grojband y Newmans, aunque la rivalidad de los peliazules aún sigue en pie; Corey y Laney han sido muy cercanos últimamente, Carrie ha descubierto la razón por la que Lenny tiende a ceder a sus ideas y sus raras actitudes, Kin ha dejado la adicción a la comida de perro (En todos los sentidos que existan), y _(TN) tiene algo entre manos para este día.

***En casa de _(TN)* **

-Podemos cantar 3 canciones, una tú, una yo, y la última la cantamos ámbos. -dice Corey.

-Primero canto la de "Strong", luego tu cantas la de "You and I" y cantamos juntos la de "Just The Way You Are". -dice Lenny.

-Ok, ya está todo listo para la tocada en la fiesta, muero porque sean las 6:00pm. .-dice _(TN).

-Deja tu eso, yo no puedo dejar de sonreír, miren mis mejillas. -dice Corey con una grán sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ah, tienes calambres en las mejillas. -_(TN) agita las mejillas de Corey.

-Ahhh, mucho mejor. -Corey se toca su mejilla derecha.

-Tengo que irme. -dice Lenny.

-Espera, antes de irte pásame todas las fotos que tengas con Carrie. -dice _(TN).

-¿A qué te refieres con todas? -Lenny pone cara de WTF!?.

-TODAS. -dice _(TN).

-Ella habla en serio rojito. -Corey se ríe.

-No me digas rojito. -Lenny le contesta.

-Lo siento rojito. -Corey se ríe más.

-Ahh que la... -Lenny jadea.

-Lo mismo va para tí Corey, pásame todas las fotos que tengas con Laney. -dice _(TN).

-¿Para qué? -pregunta Corey.

-¡Ohh pués!, es un secreto y si se los digo obvio que ya no va a ser secreto. -dice _(TN).

-¿Tendré que esperar? -dice Core.

-Si. -_(TN) pone cara de** "LOL"**.

Lenny saca su celular y le pasa todas las fotos que tiene con "su Care".

-Gracias Lens. -dice _(TN).

-No hay de qué, hasta luego chicos. -Lenny se va.

-Adiós. -Corey y _(TN) dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Bye rojito. -Corey susurra.

-Shhh. -_(TN) lo interrumpe y se ríe.

-Se lo merece por estar de cariñoso con Lanes. -Corey sonríe.

**(EXCELENTE Transición) **

Laney está en su habitación eligiendo ropa para la fiesta de San Valentín.

-No se si escoger este... -Lanes agarra un chaleco de mezclilla azul claro con estoperoles, un jumper negro y corto con corte de corazón y estampado floral, unos tenis Vans negros y una diadema de flores.

-O este... -deja su primer conjunto y toma unos leggins de estampado tribal, un suéter negro que deja ver un hombro, una blusa de tirantes negra que va debajo del suéter y unas botas de color plata.

-La verdad no se que ponerme, quiero verme bien para Core, con todo esto me siento muy mal por lastimarlo pero quiero que el sepa que es lo que se siente cuando eres ajeno al chico que te gusta, ya no aguanto mas verlo asi... LE DIRÈ LA VERDAD. -Laney deja el segundo conjunto en la cama y se sienta en un puff color rosa.

Suena el telèfono de Laney, es un WhatsApp de _(TN):

**"Lanes, pàsame todas la fotos que tengan con Corey"**

Sin preguntarse por què, ella le pasa las fotos.

-Y... ¡LISTO! -dice Laney.

**(¿QUÈ HARÀ _(TN)?)**

Kim y Konnie estàn caminando hacia la casa de Carrie, el telèfono de Kim suena:

***Inicio de Llamada***

-Hola Kim.

-Hola _(TN)-

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Ah si, ¿sobre què?

-Dile a Carrie que te pase todas las fotos que tiene con Lenny y despuès me las pasas a mi.

-Ok.

-Te veo allà en la fiesta, hasta luego.

-Bye.

***Fin de Llamada***

Llegan a la casa de Carrie. Ella abre la puerta y las recibe.

-Carrie, ¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunta Kim.

-Si, ya estoy mucho màs tranquila. -contesta Carrie.

-Ah que bueno, ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de San Valentìn? -dice Konnie.

-Si, claro. Solo voy a bañarme, arreglarme y nos vamos. -dice Carrie con una sonrisa.

-Oye Carrie, ¿Puedes pasarme las fotos que tienes con Lenny? -dice Kim.

-Si pero ¿Para què? -Carrie se saca de onda.

-Es que... es para un album de la banda que estamos haciendo Konnie y yo, y solo nos faltan ustedes. -Kim miente.

-Si, agarra mi celular, mientras me voy a metar a bañar. -Carrie sonrìe.

**Carrie se va.**

-Ahora tenemos que hacer un album, Konnie. -susurra Kim.

-Eso es lo de menos, ya pasa las fotos. -responde Konnie.

-Es que son varias y suele tardar. -dice Kim.

Despuès de pasar las fotos al celular de Kim, ella se los pasò a _(TN).

***En casa de _(TN)***

-Tengo que ir a mi casa para bañarme e ir a la fiesta. -dice Corey saliendo de la casa de _(TN).

-Ok, yo tambien. Ya quiero que sean las 6:00pm. -dice _(TN) acompañando a Corey a la puerta.

-Hasta luego. -dice Corey.

-Bye. -contesta _(TN).

Ella cierra la puerta.

-Ya tengo todas la fotos, ahora... ¡A TRABAJAR! -se dice para sì misma.

Èran como las 4:00pm, _(TN) estaba haciendo làminas de PowerPoint con todas las fotos que recibiò. 1 hora con 45 minutos despuès, _(TN) estaba frente a un espejo con un jumper negro y corto con una cola larga, un collar con la cabeza de un leopardo color dorado, un chaleco de mezclilla color rosa fuerte, unas pulseras doradas con picos y estoperoles, uno de esos aretes que se usan en una oreja del mismo color y unos botines de tacòn alto con estampado tribal, de maquillaje usaba sombras en colores cafè, dorado y blanco, rimel, delineador, un poco de sombra cafè en las cejas y pintò sus labios en un color coral. Abriò la puerta de su casa y se dirigiò a la fiesta.

***En casa de Corey***

A la misma hora, el salìa de su casa con una playera con estampado de onomatopeyas de historietas, una chaqueta negra de cuero, unos pantalones entubados de un color gris claro, unas botas con cordones de color cafè, no llevaba su gorro y acomodò su cabello.

***En casa de Laney***

Ella saliò de su casa con la opciòn 1, un chaleco de mezclilla azul claro con estoperoles, un jumper negro y corto con corte de corazón y estampado floral, unos tenis Vans negros y una diadema de flores, complementò su outfit con unos aretes en forma de cruz de color dorado y unos brazaletes del mismo color, de maquillaje usò de color rosa clarito, dorado y blanco, rimel, delineador, sombra cafè en sus cejas para verse natural, pintò sus labios en color nude, se puso sus extensiones de su mismo color de pelo y ondulò ligeramente la mitad de abajo de su cabello.

***En casa de Lenny***

Èl sale de su casa con su playera normal de siempre, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla azul oscuro, unas botas con cordones de color plateado y arreglò màs su cabello.

***En casa de Kin y Kon***

Kin usa unos pantalones entubados de color azul oscuro, una playera negra con un dibujo de unas costillas blancas y con un corazòn rojo en medio, una chaqueta deportiva negra (como las que usa Zayn), y unos tenis Vans de color blanco.

Kon usa unos pantalones entubados de color negro, una playera blanca con el logo de la banda, una chaqueta deportiva azul oscuro (como las que usa Zayn), y unos tenis Vans de color blanco.

***En casa de Carrie***

Las 3 chicas salen de su casa:

Carrie usa un short negro y cortito con estoperoles plateados, una blusa de manga corta de color azul que dejaba ver su hombro, una blusa de tirantes de color negro que va a abajo de la otra blusa, unos tenis Converse negros, uns aretes de picos plateados y pulseras de picos y estoperoles del mismo color, de maquillaje usò rimel, delineador y su sombra de color beige y nude, pintò sus labios de color rojo y recogiò su cabello con un chongo.

Kim usaba un vestido corto de encaje de dos colores, blanco del lado izquierdo y negro del lado derecho, unos flats (zapatos bajitos) de color verde neòn, un chaleco de mezclilla de color azul oscuro, unos brazaletes y un collar sencillos de color plateado, de maquillaje usa rimel, delineador, sombras de color beige y nude, pinta sus labios de color natural y se alacia el cabello.

Konnie usa una blusa roja que deja ver su hombro, una blusa de tirantes negra que va debajo de la blusa anterior, unos pantalones entubado de mezclilla de color azul oscuro, unos botines negros de cuero, la misma joyerìa de color plateado que Kim, de maquillaje usa rimel, delineador, sombras en colores beige y nude, pinta sus labios de color coral y deja su mismo peinado.

***6:00pm***

Las personas comenzaban a llegar al centro de la ciudad, porque ahì serìa la fiesta de San Valentìn, el alcalde Mellow se dirige al escenario.

-Buenas tardes Peaceville, bienvenido al dìa màs especial del año... ¡SAN VALENTÌN! -el alcalde Mellow se emociona.

-¿Saben a quien no le gusta esperar? -vuelve a decir.

**La gente pone cara de WTF!?**

-¡MI MAMI! -grita el alcalde.

**(SACAFLOTE!, OKNO ._.)**

El pùblico se rìe, en eso el alcalde ve el retrato de su madre con una mirada asesina.

-¡AY NANITA!, lo siento mami. -el se paniquea.

Las personas gritan, se rìen y aplauden.

**Pasò una hora despuès de mùsica de otras bandas, regalos y juegos.**

-Ahora presentaremos algo muy diferente que no pensabamos que pasarìa, los presentarè ràpido. Son los integrantes varones de Grojband y Lenny de los Newmans. -die el alcalde.

Las personas estaban confundidas, ¿Los varones de ambas bandas juntos?, **¿O SEA, QUE PEDO?  
**

**One Direction - Strong**

**[Lenny]  
My hands, your hands  
Tight up like two ships drifting  
Weightless, waves try to break it  
I do anything to save it  
Why is it so hard to save it?**

**My heart, your heart**  
**Sit tight like bookends**  
**Pages between us**  
**Written with no end**  
**So many words we're not saying**  
**Don't wanna wait till it's gone**  
**You make me strong**

**[Chorus]**  
**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"**  
**But I don't care, I'm not scared of love**  
**'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker**  
**Is that so wrong?**  
**Is it so wrong? That you make me strong**

**[Verse 2]**  
**Think of how much love that's been wasted**  
**People always try to escape it**  
**Move on to stop their heart breaking**  
**But there's nothing I'm running from**  
**You make me strong**

**[Chorus]**  
**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"**  
**But I don't care, I'm not scared of love**  
**'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker**  
**Is that so wrong?**  
**Is it so wrong?**

**[Bridge]**  
**So baby hold on to my heart**  
**Need you to keep me from falling apart**  
**I'll always hold on**  
**'Cause you make me strong**

**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"**  
**But I don't care, I'm not scared of love**  
**'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker**  
**Is that so wrong?**  
**Is it so wrong?**

**[Chorus]**  
**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"**  
**But I don't care, I'm not scared of love**  
**'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker**  
**Is that so wrong?**  
**Is it so wrong?**  
**That you make me strong**

**I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"**  
**But I don't care, I'm not scared of love**  
**'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker**  
**Is that so wrong?**  
**Is it so wrong?**  
**That you make me strong**

Mientras èl cantaba, Carrie puso cara de WTF!? y la miraba a los ojos. Durante toda la canciòn, pasaron todas las fotos en las que salen juntos. **(GRACIAS RAYITA!)**

-Carrie, si estàs aquì quiero decirte que **TE AMO:3** -Lenny le dice al terminar de cantar.

Ella no contenìa las ganas de llorar de alegrìa.

**One Direction - You and I**

**[Corey] **

**I figured it out,  
i figured it out from black and white  
seconds and hours  
maybe they hide to take some time**

**i know how it goes**  
**i know how it goes for wrong and right**  
**silence and sound**  
**did they ever hold each other tight like us?**  
**did they ever fight like us?**

**You and I**  
**we don't wanna be like them**  
**we can make it til the end**  
**nothing can come between**  
**You and I**  
**not even the gods above**  
**can separate the two of us**  
**no, nothing can come between**  
**You and I**  
**oh, You and I**

**i figured it out**  
**sudden mistakes of up and down**  
**meet in the middle**  
**there's always room for common ground**

**i see what it's like**  
**i see what it's like for day and night**  
**never together**  
**but they see things in a different light, like us**  
**but they never tried, like us**

**You and I**  
**we don't wanna be like them**  
**we can make it til the end**  
**nothing can come between**  
**You and I**  
**not even the gods above**  
**can separate the two of us...**

**cause You and I**  
**we don't wanna be like them**  
**we can make it til the end**  
**nothing can come between**  
**You and I**  
**not even the gods above**  
**can separate the two of us**  
**no, nothing can come between**  
**You and I**  
**You and I**  
**oh, You and I**  
**oh, You and I**  
**we can make it we try, oh You and I**  
**oh, You and I...**

Corey miraba a Laney mientras cantaba, ella solo se ruborizò. Durante la canciòn pasaron sus mejores fotos juntos. **(Awwwww')**

-Lanes, solo quiero que sepas que siento algo muy especial por ti, durante estos meses te he estado amando y nadie me va a quitar lo que es mio. -Corey dice al terminar de cantar.

**Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are**

**[Lenny]**

**Ohhh...  
Oh her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look  
like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly  
without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
and I tell her everyday**

******[Corey]**

**Yeah I know, I know  
when I compliment her  
she wont believe me  
And it's so it's so  
sad to think she  
don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me do  
I look okay  
I say**

**[Àmbos]**  
**When I see your face**  
**there's not a thing**  
**that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**  
**the whole world stops**  
**and stares for a while**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are.**

******[Lenny]**

**Her lips, her lips  
could kiss them  
all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but  
I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
and i tell her  
everyday  
**

******[Corey]**

**Oh you know, you know  
you know  
I'd never ask  
you to change  
if perfect is what  
you're searching for  
then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking  
if you look okay  
You know I say**

******[Àmbos]  
When I see your face  
there's not a thing  
that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**  
**the whole world stops**  
**and stares for a while**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are.**

**[Corey]**

**The way you are**  
**The way you are**

**[Lenny]**

**Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**[Àmbos]**

**When I see your face  
there's not a thing  
that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**  
**the whole world stops**  
**and stares for a while**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are.**

**[Corey]**

**Yeaaaaah.**

El pùblico lloraba, aplaudìan y morìan de ternura y alegrìa, ahora pasaron fotos de las dos parejas. Casi al terminar la canciòn, Corey sube a Laney al escenarioy le canta al oìdo el **"Yeaaaaah".**

-Corey, quiero que me perdones por lo que hice y por herir tus sentimientos, con el tiempo la verdad y la decepciòn me estuvieron matando, pero quiero confesarte que... **TE AMO DESDE EL DÌA EN QUE TE CONOCÌ:3 **-dice Laney al micròfono mirando a Corey a los ojos.

La gente decìa **"AWWWW' :3"**

-Laney, solo... no digas nada. -Corey dice en el micròfono y se ve extraño.

Ella se veìa muy confundida y un poco triste.

-Quiero que estas personas vean este momento que estarà a punto de pasar. -dice Corey.

Mientras Lanes està de espaldas, Corey le pone el collar discretamente.

-Lanes, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Corey toma sus manos y hace que brillen sus ojos.

La gente que estaba ahì decìa: **"DILE QUE SI"**

-Si Core. -Laney abraza muy fuerte a Corey mientras tiene làgrimas de alegrìa en los ojos.

Laney estaba a punto de irse para bajarse del escenario hasta que èl la toma de la mejilla y la besa profundamente, Kim y Konnie tomando fotos y todos muriendose de ternura y amor. **(Uuuuuh ) **Despuès de un largo beso se bajan del escenario agarrados de la mano.

***Tras bambalinas del escenario***

Lenny estaba acomodando su guitarra, en eso llega Carrie.

-Hola Lens. -dice Carrie con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Hola Care. -dice Lenny volteàndola a ver.

-Ah... lo de hace rato, yo pienso que fue hermoso y muy lindo de tu parte. -Carrie se acerca a el.

-Jajajaja, si... tenìa que hacerlo, demostrarte mis sentimientos hacia ti. -Lenn se pone rojo al màs no poder, sonrìe y se rasca la nuca.

-No entiendo por què fui tan ciega con todos esos detalles que tenìas conmigo, pensaba que era solo por ser considerado, pero ahora sè que estàs loco por mi. -Carrie se acerca mas a el, sostiene su mejilla y le sonrìe màs.

-Si Care, estoy loco por ti, tu eres la razòn por la que yo me despertaba muy feliz cada mañana, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos hermosos me matas todo el tiempo y hacen que me ponga asì como estoy ahora, Care dame una oportunidad, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Lens se acerca màs a Carrie y esta mas rojo que nunca.

A Carrie se le salen uns làgrimas de alegrìa.

-Si Lens. -grita Carrie y abraza fuertemete a Lenny.

Se separan del abrazo y poco a poco se acercan para besarse, les faltaba como 1 centìmetro hasta que...

**(TSS, TSS, TSSS)**

-Ese debe ser zorro. -jadea Lens.

-Siempre quiere robarnos nuetras cosas. -dice Carrie.

**Aparece zorro (el del Dora la Exploradora) tratando de robarse la guitarra de Lenny, en eso Corey, Laney, _(TN), Kin, Kon, Kim y Konnie llegan. (IMAGÌNENSE LA CANCIÒN CUANDO EL APARECE)  
**

-¿Què està pasando a... què hace zorro aquì? -dice Corey.

-No sè, tù explìcamelo Riffin. -Carrie responde.

-¡Ay, que genio Beff! -Corey jadea.

-Solo hay que decirle "Zorro, no te lo lleves" 3 veces. -dice Konnie.

-¿Tù como lo sabes? -pregunta Kim.

-A mi nadie me engaña, Konnie mira Dora la Exploradora. -_(TN) sonrìe.

**-¡Zorro, no te lo lleves!, ¡Zorro, no te lo lleves!, ¡Zorro, no te lo lleves! -todos le gritan a Zorro.**

-¡Oh, rayos! -dice Zorro.

***Zorro se va* y fin de la canciòn.**

-¿Desde cuàndo Zorro aparace en nuestra historia? -dice _(TN) con cara de WTF!?

-Gracias Laney por hacer que esto sea posible. -Carrie le dice a Laney.

-A mi no me lo tienes que agradecer, fue _(TN) quièn planeò todo este enredo. -Uuuuh, Laney la saca a flote, okno ._.

-Gracias _(TN) por hacer que Lens y yo estemos juntos. -Carrie corre muy felìz a abrazar a _(TN), a un punto en donde la asfixia.

-De nada... me estàs asfixiando. -_(TN) se queda sin aire.

-Lo siento. -Carrie la suelta.

Las luces se apagan y aparece un reflector hacia Corey.

-A veces el amor nos pone retos, en los cuales consiste en poner celosa a la persona para sacarle la sopa y ver si nos quiere, ser interrumpido por un zorro ladròn, dedicarle una cancion a la persona que amas, o lanzar un jarròn para ahogar tus penas, pero ante todas las adversidades debemos aclarar nuestros sentimientos y hacèrcelo saber. -dice Corey en el reflector mientras toma la mano de Laney.

-Por eso te amo Core. -Laney lo ve toda roja mientras hace unas risitas.

-Y yo a ti Lanes, tu eres solo mia y de nadie mas, ¡Gracias a todos por venir! -Corey termina su frase.

Corey baja la puerta del garage, y como escuchado, la banda Grojband con _(TN) gritan:** ¡WE ARE GROJBAND, WHOOOOOA!**

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que no era el final que ustedes esperaban como un beso de telenovela o** **que el momento fuera tan cursi, pero escribìa conforme estaba la historia y ya saben que es lo que pasò, espero que la hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
